Pokemon: The Coeurlo Caper!
by Basiliskman1
Summary: Join Jarrod and Samantha as they go on their Pokemon journey in the Coeurlo region. They will go an see new places, and face many challenges. Such challenges involve the Coeurlo league! And a group of arms smugglers known as Team Geo! Sorry for sucky summary. Note: This is not a fakemon region, which means there will be no new or original pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer" "Pokemon" is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and the Pokemon Company. I don't own any of the characters or the pokemon at all. All rights strictly go to the three companies listed, and will stay as such. That said, please enjoy.

Coeurlo Region Cast of Characters

Main Characters:  
Jarrod: The main male protagonist.  
Samantha: The main female protagonist.  
John: Jarrod and Samantha's "coach" of sorts.  
Lisa: Student of the 8th Gym leader Nicolas.

The Professor:  
Professor Mahogony: The main professor of the Coeurlo Region.

The Rival:  
Richard: A spoiled rich kid who is your typical jerk and snob.

The Evil Organization:  
Team Geo: A group of arms smugglers under the control of a man known as Mr. Heisen.  
Mr. Heisen: The leader of Team Geo, is he only interested in selling illegal arms, or does he have a much more sinister plan in his agenda?

The Gym Leaders:  
Sarah Ann: The leader of Deepborough City. Specializes in ground type pokemon.  
Stein: The leader of Voltshire City. Specializes in electric type pokemon Janet: The leader of Namida City. Specializes in water type pokemon.  
Cameron: The leader of Gasketer City. Specializes in steel type pokemon.  
Conrad: The leader of Tarotia City. Specializes in psychic and dark type pokemon.  
Jimmy(Different one): The leader of Vemonia City. Specializes in poison type pokemon.  
Kyle: The leader of Fafnir City. Specializes in dragon type pokemon.  
Nicolas: The leader of Dukittout City. Specializes in fighting type pokemon.

The Elite 4:  
Jose: First member of the Elite 4. Specializes in rock type pokemon.  
Anthony: Second member of the Elite 4. Specializes in bug type pokemon.  
Jennifer: Third member of the Elite 4. Specializes in flying type pokemon.  
Vlad: Fourth member of the Elite 4. Specializes in ghost type pokemon.

The Champion:  
Luce: No one know who he/she is. He/she is the very physical definition of the word enigma.

Author's Notes: OK, quick note here guys. I know, the names for the gym leaders and some Elite 4 members aren't punny. But the truth is, I'm not good at making punny names, at least punny names for human characters anyway. Also this does not include any original pokemon, this is one of those fan regions, people. If you don't like it, then don't bother reading the story. If you're willing to give it a try, then welcome. Yeah, the point is this isn't a Fakemon region, but a region conglomerate of sorts. Up to you to decide. Read, comment, and don't flame. See you next chapter, for those who actually want to give this story a chance. 


	2. Beginning: A new Horizon!

Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and the Pokemon Company. I do not own any characters or pokemon at all. All rights go strictly to the three companies listed, and will remain as such. That being said, enjoy.

Beginning: A New Horizon!

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Sounded an alarm clock going off, we se a hand reach over, searching for a snooze button, which it does, turning the cursed sound off.

"Yawn..." Said a youthful boy, he looks around, and closes his eyes to go back to sleep until...

"JARROD! TIME TO GET UP!" Said a loud and enthusiastic woman's voice.

"AHH!" Screamed the brown haired youth, jumping out of bed and crashing on the floor. "Ow." Said the brown haired youth in pain, slowly getting up.

"Honey, are you OK in there?" Asked the woman's voice.

"Yeah, just fine Mom." Said the brown haired youth turing on the light. We see now that he also has green eyes. "Just a little tired." He thought.

"Well hurry up and get changed, today's the big day."

"Huh?" Jarrod asked himself, putting on a red T-shirt. "Oh yeah that's right. Today's the day I go to Professor Mahogany's lab." He thought to himself, putting on a pair of brown shorts.

"You better hurry, Samantha is over there waiting for you, probably." Said the mother.

"Yeah, of course." Said Jarrod, walking down the stairs leading to the kitchen.

"Breakfast will be served as soon as you come back sweetie." Said the mother, who has long brown hair, and green eyes as well. She is shown wearing a blue outfit.

"OK Mom, see ya then." Said Jarrod walking out the door.

Jarrod is shown walking outside, and boy is it dark out, the moon is still up and everything.

"I woke up early, well there's something new." Thought Jarrod. "Look at this, this is too early, Professor Mahogany may be a Pokemon expert, but even he should know how much teenagers enjoy their sleep."

Jarrod begins to walk away from his house, which is about two stories high, and painted blue, every other house is painted another color. It's weird how this town is called Old Fig, and yet it shows such youthful colors like, Red, yellow, green, all that.

Jarrod is now shown on a trail of some sorts, he stops and looks left for a second. He sees a large mansion, and on the gate it says private property. Jarrod sneers at the mere sight of the mansion. "The one kid of the house I hope not to see at Professor Mahogany's lab." Thought Jarrod.

He continues walking, and eventually reaches a large circular building. "There it is." Thought Jarrod.

He soon starts running to the building and eventually up to a door. He begins to pull the door, but it won't budge.

"Oh sure, lock the doors even though you know you have company over today!" Jarrod yelled.

"Maybe he isn't here yet." Said a female voice.

"Huh? Oh hi there Samantha." Said Jarrod.

We see a girl wearing a white T-Shirt, and black denim jeans approaching Jarrod. "Hi Jarrod." Said Samantha. "So how long have you been waiting?"

"I just got here." Said Jarrod. "And figures, Professor Mahogany must of forgotten we were coming, so he locked the door on us."

"Maybe he isn't here yet, we're just going to have to wait." Said Samantha.

"I hate waiting though." Thought Jarrod.

Some time goes by. Jarrod is shown leaning against a wall.

"Maybe we read the message wrong. Maybe we were supposed to come later." Said Jarrod.

"No it said to be here 6:00 AM sharp." Said Samantha.

Samantha curls her long brown hair. "So what time is it now?" She asked.

"7:30." Said Jarrod.

Samantha looks up. "It's been an hour and a half already? Wow, what's keeping him?" She asked.

"I don't know, but if I don't get what I came for soon, I'm outta here." Said Jarrod.

"Tally ho! Good sir and good lady." Said a voice.

"Oh no, not him." Said Samantha.

"The king of snobs himself." Commented Jarrod.

We soon see a blond haired kid with green eyes, wearing a black fancy suit. "Fancy meeting you two here." Said this new character in an arrogant voice.

"Hi Richard." Both Jarrod and Samantha said with disdain in their voice.

"Well, good thing I got my beauty sleep, cause the two of you look just terrible." Said Richard. "Especially you Jarrod, but that's always the case."

"Yeah well at least my teeth don't make me look like a Bidoof." Said Jarrod. He is soon tackled to the ground by an enrage Richard.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY TEETH!" Yelled Richard as he is shown choking Jarrod.

"Get off of him!" Yelled Samantha, yanking Richard off of him.

"Hmph." Said Richard, rubbing whatever dirt got on his suit.

"Hey look." Said Jarrod pointing to a car driving their way.

"It's Professor Mahogany!" Said Samantha.

The car soon reaches the lab, and parks in one spot. Out of the car comes a middle aged man with a gray moustache and hair. He is shown wearing a lab coat.

"Oh, sorry, have you three been waiting long?" Asked the scientist.

"Just an hour and a half." Said Jarrod.

"Professor Mahogany, how are you this fine day." Asked Richard.

"Oh me, I'm fine. Come in come in." Said Professor Mahogany.

All of them soon enter the lab. Tons of shelves with lab equipment and paper work are seen.

"Look at all this stuff." Said Jarrod.

"Indeed, all of them from past endeavors, and for future research." Said Professor Mahogany. "But enough about the inside of the lab. You all know why you are here."

"To get our pokemon of course." Said Richard. "Speaking of which, where are they?"

"They're all outside. As you know, the Coeurlo Region, as we have come to call it, wasn't always it's own region." Said Professor Mahogany. "In fact, this whole island used to be nothing but a huge breeding ground for pokemon of all regions."

"So why did it stop being a breeding ground?" Asked Samantha.

"Because when a map was made of this place, people began to realize that this place was actually big enough to be it's own region." Said Professor Mahogany,  
pointing to a map of the region. It's geography looking similar to Britain's. "Soon afterwards, pioneers from all over came, and began building their own cities. That was how the Coeurlo region was formed."

"I see." Said Samantha.

"Seeing how this used to be a breeding ground, this region has no new species unfortunately, however, seeing how species from Kanto, Johto, and other regions come here often, live and breed here, this region has the most diversity of pokemon." Said Professor Mahogany.

"Yeah, thanks for the history lesson. Now if you could hand us what we came for, we'll be on our delightful way." Said Richard in a haughty voice.

"...Right, very well then, come over here." Said Professor Mahogany moving to a table with three red and white balls.

"Are those pokeballs?" Asked Jarrod.

"Very good, it seems someone knows basic mechanics." Complimented Professor Mahogany. "Yes, these are devices we call pokeballs, they are designed to hold your pokemon for you." Said Professor Mahogany.

"Sweet." Said Samantha.

"In these pokeballs are three pokemon that I managed to catch in the wild." Said Professor Mahogany. "Seeing how there are three of you here, I will let you pick only one."

"Alright, let's see here." Said Jarrod, who get's shoved out of the way by Richard. "I get the first pick." Said Richard who picks up the center pokeball.

"Go!" Said Richard, out comes a small bipedal pokemon, blue fur on top and a milky color on it's underside.

"I see, so Richard you picked Cyndaquil, a starter from the Johto region. It's a fire type pokemon with the ability to spurt flames from it's back." Said Professor Mahogany.

"Hm, I see, a fire type huh? Useful, very useful." Said Richard.

"Whose next?" Asked Professor Mahogany.

"I'll go." Said Samantha, picking the pokeball on the right. "Come out!" Said Samantha. Out comes a pokemon looking like a small sea otter. It's small,  
blue, and with a round white head.

"So, you chose Oshawott as your starter. This water type pokemon is a starter from the Unova region." Said Professor Mahogany.

"Wow, cool!" Said Samantha.

"Oh, great, I wonder what this one could be." Said Jarrod. He picks up the last Pokeball, and out comes a small, green turtle like pokemon with a twig on it's head.

"Seeing how there were no other pokemon, you chose the grass type starter from Sinnoh, Turtwig." Said Professor Mahogany.

"Oh OK, I can work with this." Said Jarrod. "AHH! It bit my foot!"

"It does that sometimes, sorry." Said Professor Mahogany.

"Well, I'm off." Said Richard. "Return." Calling his Cyndaquil back into his pokeball. "Tally ho, my adversaries. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Richard just walks out.

"Man that guy get's on my nerves." Said Jarrod.

"He forgot his pokedex." Thought Professor Mahogany.

"Well, we should get going to." Said Jarrod.

"Wait, before you go, I have something else to give you." Said Professor Mahogany. He hands them a small red device.

"What is this?" Asked Jarrod.

"It's a pokedex." Said Professor Mahogany. "It's essentially a small electric encyclopedia that collects data on pokemon."

"Oh, I see, thanks." Said Jarrod.

"Thank you." Said Samantha.

"Have an excellent journey." Said Prosessor Mahogany.

The two new trainers leave the lab. They notice that Richard is nowhere to be seen.

"Must of went home." Said Jarrod.

"We should do the same." Said Samantha. "See you later Jarrod."

Samantha walks off, to the east. Heading to her place.

"Guess I should do the same thing." Thought Jarrod, as he begins walking home.

He begins walking back to his place, with his new pokemon and pokedex in hand.

Sometime later, he gets to his place, eats breakfast and says goodbye to his mom. He then leaves the house, and starts heading left, into a huge forest.

Author's notes: Hey guys, once again this is not a Fakemon region, all these pokemon are from the games, anime manga, whatever. If you don't like thes story,  
then don't read it. If you are willing to give this story a chance, then power to you. That being said, Read, review, and don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	3. Let the Coeurlo League Adventure Begin!

Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and the Pokemon Company. I don't own anything other than the original characters. That being said, enjoy.

Let the Coeurlo League Adventure Begin!

Location: Alcove Forest, just north of Old Fig.

"Did Samantha and Richard already go through here?" Thought Jarrod, walking down a strait path, sides filled with trees. "Man, if they did they're probably miles ahead of me. Did they catch any new pokemon?"

A small worm like creature whose color is red on top, and white on bottom steps in the way. It has yellow eyes and large black pupils.

"What is that?" Asked Jarrod. He checks his pokedex and finds it to be a Wurmple.

"That doesn't seem to be that strong, and I don't have any pokeballs on me." Thought Jarrod. "I'll just leave this thing alone."

Walks by it, and the Wurmple goes on it's way.

"Oh man, am I lost?" Thought Jarrod. Truth be told, he's never been in the forest before, well he has, but never this deep. "It would really stink right now if I was lost. Huh?"

He sees a small shack to the left, made of nothing but logs, with a couple of windows.

"Someone lives out here?" Jarrod thought. "Well, might as well check it out."

Jarrod walks toward the shack, and knocks on the door. No one answers the door. "Guess nobody's home." Thought Jarrod, he turns around and begins to walk off.

"Well that was pointless." Thought Jarrod. He continues walking along the path, going west.

Back at the shack.

"Damn kid." Said a man with green hair, and carrying a large crate.

"That was close. Imagine if he'd entered here, the whole goose would of been cooked." Said a woman with red hair. The two individuals are wearing brown, military like uniforms, and on them are large green G's.

"Not really, we could of shot him and been done with it." Said the green haired man. "Are you going to help me with these crates or not?"

"Oh, excuse me." Said the red haired lady, getting up.

"This ain't the time for slacking off, the boss said we had to get all these boxes out of here by noon, or we'll be taken out." Said the green haired man.

"GULP" Said the woman. "Don't remind me."

We're soon back to Jarrod.

"You know, I could of swore I heard something from that shack, I'll go back and investigate after I stock up on items." Said Jarrod.

We see a large light, leading to somewhere outside the forest.

"Oh yes!" Thought Jarrod.

Jarrod runs toward the light, and exits the forest, he comes across a small town. On a sign, it says Gatchburg.

"Gatchburg? This is our neighboring town if I know my geography correctly." Thought Jarrod.

He walks around town, and sees a bunch of police cars patroling the area.

"What is going on? Is there a high crime rate?" Thought Jarrod. He looks around. "Everything seems so peaceful though."

He walks into an item shop. Suddenly, he hears a gun click. He turns and see's an old man carrying a double barrel shotgun.

"WOAH! DUDE! EASY! I'M JUST A KID!" Yelled Jarrod.

"Oh," Said the old man. "Sorry about that."

"What is going on? Why are there police everywhere?" Asked Jarrod.

"About three days ago, we recieved word that Team Geo was near this fair town." Said the old man.

"Team Geo? Who are they?" Asked Jarrod.

"You don't know? Team Geo is a ferocious group of arms smugglers, who only exist to cause misery on this great region." Said the Old man.

"Aren't you all just overreacting? I just went through Alcove Forest, and I saw no one suspicious." Said Jarrod.

"You were lucky, Team Geo is ruthless and will attack almost anyone for no reason, especailly children." Said Old Man.

"Maybe your just senile." Thought Jarrod.

"Anywho, how can I help you young man?" Asked the Old Man.

"I guess I'm good with a couple of potions and a Pokeball." Said Jarrod.

"Two potions and a pokeball." Said the old man. "Here you go."

He hands them to Jarrod, and Jarrod pays him with the amount owed.

"Have a nice day." Said the old man.

"You too." Said Jarrod, leaving the shot.

Jarrod is shown walking toward the next place, which happens to be route 402.

"Man, the people over there are paranoid as all heck." Thought Jarrod. "Team Geo, never heard of them until today, and they're arms smugglers. You know compared to other teams like Team Rocket or Team Galactic, arms smuggling seems like a minor offense."

We see a small blue bat like creature flying by, scared off by something.

"What the?" Asked Jarrod. He takes out the pokedex, and sees it's a Zubat.

"A zubat?" Jarrod ponders for a second. "Heh, why not, a Zubat could be pretty useful. Come on out Turtwig!"

Out comes Turtwig.

"Turtwig, tackle it!" Said Jarrod.

Turtwig charges forward and jumps, ramming the Zubat.

"Nice. Alright, tackle it again!" Said Jarrod.

Zubat uses Supersonic, sound waves are released from it's gaping mouth.

Turtwig's eyes start going everywhere. It's confused.

"Aw no!" Said Jarrod.

Zubat performs tackle. Hit's Turtwig directly.

"Turtwig, alright, that does it, hit it with a Tackle now!" Said Jarrod.

Actually manages to do so, and Zubat falls to the ground.

"Now's my chance." Thought Jarrod. "Pokeball go!"

The Zubat get's sucked into the red and white orb. The orb shakes a little bit. It does so two more times until it stops.

"Alright." Said Jarrod.

Jarrod picks up the ball, and releases Zubat.

"Welcome to the team." Said Jarrod. "But the question is, what is it doing out here, this is a pokemon I'd expect to be in a cave or something."

"STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINALS!" Said a loud voice.

Suddenly we see the two Team Geo grunts from the shack from earlier, both of them carrying a crap load of crates.

"Run, run faster!" Said the green haired man.

"I'm trying!" Said the red haired lady. The red haired lady trips over a small rock, and all the crates she was carrying breaks, and it reveals an assortment of high calibur fire arms.

"Damn, help me!" Said the lady.

"Forget it, you're on your own!" Said the man, who then bumps into Jarrod.

"Hey watch it! Gah!" Yelled Jarrod, now facing the Team Geo grunt.

"Oh, thanks a lot kid!" Yelled the Male Team Geo Grunt.

"Wait a minute, you're one of those Team Geo guys, aren't you?" Asked Jarrod.

"Yeah, and you know what kid, you're about to learn what happens for getting in the way! Go, Geodude!" Yelled the Male Grunt.

Out comes a rock like creature, with arms, hands, and a face.

"What is that?" Asked Jarrod, getting out his pokedex, finding it to be a Geodude.

"Tackle the Zubat, now!" Said the grunt. The Geodude runs up to the Zubat.

"Dodge. Now use Supersonic!"

Zubat does so, confusing Geodude.

"NO! Geodude, use Rock Smash!" Yelled the Grunt.

The Geodude hits itself.

"Not on yourself you idiot!" Said the grunt.

"Zubat, use Tackle!" Said Jarrod.

Does so, ramming the Geodude into a tree, KOing it.

"Dang, you just lucked out kid!" Yelled the grunt, raising his hand in the air. A cuff suddenly sorrounds it.

"Huh?" Asked the grunt. "Yeah, he did, to bad you didn't." Said a Police officer.

Another police officer steps up. "Thanks kid, you helped in the capture of state felons. These guys will be brought to Jail, and the guns confiscated."

"Uh sure, no problem." Said Jarrod.

"Hey, do you happen to be a pokemon trainer?" Asked the first police officer, finishing cuffing the guy grunt up.

"Uh yes, actually. Why do you ask?" Asked Jarrod.

"You know, if you want in on some excitement, try competing in the Coeurlo league. Lot's of tough trainers go there." Said the second police officer. The first police officer takes something out of his pocket and hands it to Jarrod. "Here you go."

"Thanks, I'll consider it." Said Jarrod.

"Take care now." Said the first police officer, getting into his car and driving off with his partner and the two grunts. Jarrod reads the pamphlet.

"Welcome all trainers, test your skills in the mesmerising and captivating Coeurlo League! Here are the rules in order to do so.  
1. You must have a full team of six in order to compete.  
2. In order to compete, you need to defeat the 8 gym leaders and gain the 8 badges.  
3. This is a tournament style battle system. If you win, you proceed to the next round, lose, you go home.  
4. The winner of the tournament gets to face the best trainers in Coeurlo, the Elite 4. Beat them and you face the Champion!  
You better hurry now, the league starts this summer! Hope to see you there, future champion!"

"Wow, this seems fun. 8 badges huh? That seems easy enough. I'll have to ask about that first before blindly charging in though.

Back at the item shop.

"So, you're planning to enter the Coeurlo League eh?" Asked the Old Man.

"Yes, and I was hoping that you would have some sort of map." Said Jarrod.

"Of course, here take it." Said the Old Man.

"That's it, you're giving it to me?" Asked Jarrod.

"I have no use for it, I'm an old man, far to old for traveling, that's for sure. So the map is useless to me." Said the Old Man.

The Old Man hands Jarrod the map.

"Heh heh heh, this brings me back to the days of my youth. The Coeurlo league was something every trainer wanted to be a part of. Some incident occured however, can't remember the details, and the league had to have been shut down for some time. In fact, up until ten years ago, Coeurlo was the only region without a league." Said the Old man.

"Woah, the Coeurlo League is only ten years old?" Asked Jarrod. "I was around six when it came back into fruition."

"Indeed. And it was a good thing it came when it did, this region needed a league, and it needed one badly." Said the Old Man.

"Why did the original get shut down?" Asked Jarrod.

"I don't know. All I know is it lead to the original gym leaders and Elite 4, and champion to retire. As of ten years ago, we have since gained a new set of gym leaders, a new Elite 4, and a new champion." Said the Old Man.

"So, where do I go from here?" Asked Jarrod.

"If I remember correctly, the closest city to this one is Deepborough City. Just take Route 402 and you'll get there rather quickly." Said the old man.

"Thanks, well, I'll be seeing ya old man." Said Jarrod leaving the item shop.

"Good Luck kid." Said the old man.

"Deepborough City huh? OK then, that will be my next stop." Thought Jarrod, walking out of Gatchburg into Route 402.

"You better watch out Coeurlo, you have a new champion in the making, and his name is Jarrod!" Thought Jarrod as he begins running.

Author's Notes: Yay, the first chapter where the league is mentioned. Reviews would be nice. Read, comment, and don't flame. See you next chapter. 


	4. Sarah Ann: The Mistress of Dunes!

Disclaimer: "Pokemon" is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and the Pokemon Company. I don't own any of the characters (Except OC Characters) or the pokemon at all. All rights strictly go to the three companies listed, and will stay as such. That said, please enjoy.

Sarah Ann: Mistress of The Dunes!

"Use Wing Attack!" Yelled Jarrod, Zubat charging at the green caterpillar pokemon Caterpie, KOing it.

"Aw jeez, my bug!" Yelled a random bug catcher, wearing denim shorts, and a straw hat, and a white T-shirt. "Oh well, here you go."

Hands over 56 dollars in pokemon currency to Jarrod.

"Thank you, have a nice day. Oh wait, before I go, can I ask how far is Deepborough from here?" Asked Jarrod.

"Deepborough? Not to far, just keep going straight, you'll be there faster than you know it." Said the bug catcher.

"Thanks." Said Jarrod, running off.

Just as the bug catcher said, it didn't take that long to reach the fair city. The atmosphere is that of a small town, all the roads completely made of dirt and gravel.

"So, this is Deepborough City. Nice place." Said Jarrod walking into town.

Jarrod looks around, some people carrying shovels, others carrying pickaxes, all of them save for a few carrying mining and digging tools save for a few.

"What's with all the shovels?" Thought Jarrod. "Did I somehow manage to step back into the gold rush?"

Jarrod bumps into some worker.

"Hey, watch it!" Yelled the worker.

"Sorry sir, won't happen again." Said Jarrod.

"Hey, you're a kid. What are you doing here?" Asked the worker.

"Uh, I'm looking for the gym they have here, do you know where it is?" Asked Jarrod.

"Oh, you're a trainer, and by the looks of it, just starting out." Said the worker.

"How does everyone know this?" Thought Jarrod.

"So, you're hoping to challenge Sarah Ann. Best of luck to ya." Said the worker.

"Thank you, but luck won't do me good if I don't know where the gym is." Said Jarrod.

"Oh, well, turn left at the second term, and then turn right at the end of the block. Keep going straight, and there you will find it." Said the worker.

"Much better, thank you." Said Jarrod running off.

"You're welcome." Said the worker. "Maybe I should of told him that the gym leader is currently working." Thought the worker.

Following the worker's directions, Jarrod eventually reaches the gym. The gym appears to be a two story building, resembling a cave or a tunnel. At the top is a sign saying "Deepborough Gym" all across it.

"This is it." Thought Jarrod. "Time for my first gym battle."

Jarrod enters the building, all the lights are off.

"What the hell?" Thought Jarrod. "Is this place closed? No, it can't be, the doors are unlocked. Why are the lights off then?"

Jarrod walks in deeper into the building, scratching his head as he keeps going.

"Hello! Gym Leader? I want to challenge you!" Yelled Jarrod. "Guess she isn't here."

"Subtle, aren't we?" Said a female voice.

"Huh?" Jarrod said, turning around. We see young lady, about 5 feet, 4 inches in height, wearing blue denim overalls, brown boots, and wearing a construction helmet. We see strands of blonde hair, and see that she has green eyes. She is shown carrying a pickaxe.

"Oh hi there." Said Jarrod.

"Hey." The lady says back.

"Is the gym leader available?" Asked Jarrod.

"I am the gym leader, yes." Said the young lady.

"Oh so you're Sarah Ann." Said Jarrod.

"What are you, president of the Obvious club or something?" Asked Sarah Ann. "Ha, relax, I'm just messing with ya."

"Uh, OK. Sarah Ann, I challenge you to a battle!" Said Jarrod.

"And again, I ask, subtle, aren't we?" Said Sarah Ann.

"Accept or decline, I really can't tell by that response." Said Jarrod.

"Well, seeing how I have guidelines to follow, I have no other choice but to accept. So you're on." Said Sarah Ann.

"Good to hear." Said Jarrod.

"Let's make it quick though, this is supposed to be my lunch break." Said Sarah Ann.

"Oh, OK." Said Jarrod.

"Follow me." Said Sarah Ann, who walks by Jarrod. Jarrod follows close behind.

Sometime later, they reach the battle arena, which is essentially a large rectangular floor split in two by paint. The surface is made completely of stone,  
and the underside made completely of dirt and mulch.

"So, tell me, what's your name?" Asked Sarah Ann.

"Name's Jarrod." Said Jarrod.

"Tell me Jarrod, is this your first gym battle?" Asked Sarah Ann.

"Well uh...Yes." Said Jarrod.

"Well Jarrod, gym battles operate differently then normal battles. The rules are that we cannot substitute in the middle of the round. We can only switch out if either your or my pokemon, or on rare occasion, both are knocked out." Said Sarah Ann. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I got you." Said Jarrod. "How many pokemon are we using?"

"This battle will be 2 on 2. You do have two pokemon, right?" Asked Sarah Ann.

"Yeah, I do. 2 on 2 huh? Let's get things started then." Said Jarrod.

"My gym, therefore, I choose first." Said Sarah Ann. She takes out a pokeball, and throws it. "Dugtrio, go!"

Out comes what seems to be only three brown heads all with pink noses, the rest of it's body buried underground.

"Dugtrio?" Asked Jarrod, getting out the pokedex. After scanning what it is, he places the pokedex back. "A ground type huh? So that's what you specialize in." Said Jarrod.

"Yes, how very observant of you. Now, are you going to pick a pokemon or not?" Asked Sarah Ann.

"Of course. Turtwig, I choose you!" Shouted Jarrod, throwing the pokeball, out comes the grass turtle pokemon.

"Son of a bitch, I can already tell this won't end well." Thought Sarah Ann. "Nice choice." She said.

"Thank you. Now Turtwig, use Tackle!" Said Jarrod.

"On second thought, maybe I do have a chance at winning this." Thought Sarah Ann. "Dodge by using Dig!"

Dugtrio digs underground, right about when Turtwig is going to hit it.

"What the? Where did it go!?" Asked Jarrod.

"And hit!" Said Sarah Ann.

Dugtrio appears under Turtwig, and does damage.

"Turtwig!" Yelled Jarrod.

"Dig again!" Said Sarah Ann.

"Oh great, I can tell where this is going." Said Jarrod.

Dugtrio hits Turtwig again.

"Turtwig, are you alright?" Asked Jarrod, Turtwig nods. "Alright, let's surprise it."

"Dig again!" Said Sarah Ann.

Dugtrio once again burrows underground.

"Wait until I say." Said Jarrod.

Dugtrio is about to pop up again.

"Now! Jump and use Razor Leaf!" Said Jarrod.

Turtwig does so, firing razor sharp leaves at Dugtrio, who takes massive damage from the attack. Dugtrio is soon KOed from the attack.

"Yes!" Shouted Jarrod. "Nice one Turtwig."

"Return!" Said Sarah Ann, placing Dugtrio back into the ball. "Nice one kid, you're doing extremely well for your first gym battle."

"Return." Said Jarrod returning Turtwig. "Thanks, I try my best."

"Now you face my trump card however." Said Sarah Ann. "Sandslash, go!"

Throws another pokeball out. Out comes a large bipedal pokemon with sharp brown spines on it's back. The fur in front is yellow, save for it's white underbelly. It has sharp claws on both it's hands and feet.

"A Sandslash?" Asked Jarrod. Jarrod checks the data on the pokedex, and puts it back in his pocket. "I see."

"Your call, Jarrod." Said Sarah Ann.

"Zubat, go!" Said Jarrod, releasing it from the pokeball.

"Crap." Thought Sarah Ann. "Once again, good choice."

"Zubat, use Tackle!" Said Jarrod.

Zubat charges at Sandslash.

"Counter with Slash!" Said Sarah Ann.

Sandslash flicks Zubat away with it's claws.

"Dang." Said Jarrod.

"Oh wait, I can use Rollout." Thought Sarah Ann. "Sandslash, use Rollout!"

Sandslash curls up into a ball, and rolls towards Zubat, landing another hit.

"Aw jeez, that looked like it hurt!" Said Jarrod.

"You know, Flying types are immune to Ground type moves. Luckily, Rollout just so happens to be a Rock type move, which Flying types happen to be weak against." Said Sarah Ann.

Zubat is hit again.

"Gr!" Growled Jarrod.

"And the thing is, Rollout get's stronger each time it hits. So, yeah." Said Sarah Ann.

"You haven't won yet, and I won't let you win!" Said Jarrod. "Zubat, use Supersonic!"

Zubat does so, soundwaves fill the air, and Sandslash becomes confused.

"Uh oh." Said Sarah Ann.

Sandslash attempts to use Rollout again, only to end up hitting itself.

"Ah jeez!" Said Sarah Ann.

"I can only imagine how much damage it just did to itself. Zubat, use Wing Attack!"

Does so, hitting Sandslash hard.

"Again!" Said Jarrod. Zubat hits. "Again!" Zubat hits. "And Again!" Zubat hit's one more time.

Sandslash is looking dazed.

"Jarrod, now, let's finish it with a Tackle!" Said Jarrod.

Zubat does so, and it sends Sandslash falling on his back. Sandslash is KOed.

"Return!" Said Sarah Ann calling it back. Sarah Ann sighs, but let's it go and smiles.

"Yes! Excellent work Zubat, you did it!" Said Jarrod.

"Very impressive Jarrod. Well done. Here, catch." Said Sarah Ann, who then throws something at him.

Jarrod catches it, it being a small metallic pendant resembling two pickaxes sticking out of dirt.

"That right there is the Picket Badge. Congratulations. You earned it." Said Sarah Ann.

"Thank you. Return." Said Jarrod. "See you around." Said Jarrod running off.

"Wait, before you go, take this too." Said Sarah Ann, handing over some sort of disc.

"What is this?" Asked Jarrod.

"This is a TM disc." Said Sarah Ann. "Within this disc is information on how to use Dig."

"What's a TM?" Asked Jarrod.

"It's a machine which teaches pokemon moves they can't learn naturally. You can probably upload it at the pokemon center." Said Sarah Ann. "Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah, I saw it on my way into town. Catch ya later." Said Jarrod running off.

Sarah Ann looks at her watch. "Heh, still got ten minutes, better eat lunch quickly." Thought Sarah Ann.

Deepborough Pokemon Center.

"I can't believe it, my first gym badge. Sweet." Thought Jarrod. "Yeah, hey, I was wondering if I could get my pokemon healed.

Out comes a "nurse" per say.

"Yo." Said the nurse, sounding very masculine like.

"Uh hey. Can you heal my pokemon please?" Asked Jarrod.

"Sure." Said the nurse. He places the pokeballs into the machine. "So, you earned your first gym badge I see. Oh wait, of course you did, because I saw the whole thing."

"Huh? You did? Who are you?" Asked Jarrod.

The "nurse" rips off his disguise, and reveals himself to be wearing a green trenchcoat like jacket, has brown curly hair, and is wearing glasses.

"My name is John, rising fallen star. And boy do you have potential." Said John.

"Eh?" Said Jarrod.

"I saw the way you battled, and it was amazing. You really have the potential to be something great. Let me guess, you want to be the champion, huh?" Asked John.

"Uh, yes." Said Jarrod.

"Well tell you what. I'll make you a deal. Let me be your coach, and I will take you to the top. And as a bonus, I'll do it absolutely free."

"Uh..." Said Jarrod.

"I tried telling that to last person, but apparently free is to expensive for him." Said John.

"Oh really, did you happen to catch his name?" Asked Jarrod.

"Yeah, his name was Ritchie I think." Said John.

"Ritchie? Richard!" Said Jarrod.

"Yeah, Richard, that's it. Such a snob that guy." Said John. "So anyway...Wait, you know him."

"He's my rival." Said Jarrod.

"Oh, do I feel sorry for you." Said John.

"I know, I know." Said Jarrod.

"Tell you what, this will be beneficial to both of us. With my advice, we can wipe the smirk off of his smug face. Not to mention gain the other 7 gym badges you need to collect." Said John. "What do you say?"

"Sure, why not." Said Jarrod. "I really like the idea of giving it to that smug jerk. By the way, name's Jarrod."

"Nice to meet you Jarrod. And here are your pokemon." Said John.

Hands Jarrod the two pokeballs.

"Now, we're off!" Said John, who grabs Jarrod, dragging him along as they run out the building.

"Where are we even going!?" Asked Jarrod.

"Wherever the wind takes us, my friend. To adventure!" Said John.

We see them running out of town, onto a long road, into the horizon.

Author's notes: "John has joined the party!" Oh wait, wrong series. Anywho, comment, review, and don't flame. Sorry it took so long, I was focusing on my other story. Feel free to give that a read to. See you next chapter. 


	5. Jarrod vs Stein, Round 1

Disclaimer: "Pokemon" is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and the Pokemon Company. I don't own any characters (Except for the OCs) or the pokemon at all. All rights go to the companies listed, and will remain as such. That being said, please enjoy.

Stein: The Electrifying Scientist Extraordinaire!

We cut to Jarrod and John walking along the path in a forest.

"So tell me John, why are you helping me out again?" Asked Jarrod.

"Like I said kid, you got potential. I'm just trying to be a nice guy and give you a few tips here and there." Said John.

"Huh? Hey, there it is!" Said Johnathan.

We see a large city in the distance, think New Yorkish or Bostonish.

"Voltshire City. The quote unquote electrical capital of the world. Not to mention the home field for the second gym leader." Said John.

"Who is the second gym leader by the way?" Asked Jarrod.

"You'll see him when you meet him. Follow me.

Some time later, they reach the city, traffic is busy, people are walking down the streets. You know, city stuff.

"My God, this place is huge." Said Jarrod.

"There are bigger cities in this region, but yeah, Voltshire is a rather big place, and very easy to get lost in, so stay by me and..." Before John could even finish his sentence, Jarrod is shown running off. "Good lord this is going to be a long journey."

"Sheesh, look at the size of these buildings, I'm surprised I can't see them from my own home town." Thought Jarrod.

"Hey Kid, are you the tour guide, or am I?" Asked John.

"Huh, oh, sorry." Said Jarrod.

"This place is big, but there's really nothing to say here. Anything interesting anyways." Said John. "Come on, we better check into a hotel for the night."

"Sure." Said Jarrod.

They walk off.

Sometime later, we are shown a small building which resembles some sort of transformer(Electrical ones) site. On a sign, it states "Voltshire City Gym".

"So, this is Voltshire Gym." Said Jarrod.

"Indeed. Now, the gym leader here is Stein. He is a specialist in using Electric type pokemon. He doesn't do much training, but that doesn't mean his pokemon are a bunch of pushovers." Said John.

"Neither are mine." Said Jarrod confidently.

"Good to hear, now get in there and kick some ass!" Said John.

They enter the building, or more or less Jarrod comes in there running.

"Yo Stein, I challenge you to a..." Began Jarrod.

BZZZZZZZZT!

"AH! YOW! WHAT THE HELL?" Yelled Jarrod. He looks up, and sees loose wires dangling from the cieling.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me, 10 years he's had this gym, and he still doesn't fix those darn things!" Said John.

John walks towards some sort of power grid, and pulls the lever down. The power instantly turns off.

"WHO SHUT OFF THE POWER!?" Yelled a voice.

"There we go, now we should be able to get through." Said John. Both of them cross the wires, and are soon greeted by a man wearing a lab coat. He has pale skin, brown hair, and green eyes. Also shown to be wearing glasses.

"John? Is that you?" Asked the man.

"Yo." Said John plainly.

"You know, why ain't I the least bit surprised. You always pop in unannounced. Did you really have to turn the power off, I was in the middle of an experiment." Said the man.

"Well Stein, we wouldn't have to turn the power off if you'd just fix the damn wires. Your challenger here shocked himself by running into those things."  
Said John.

"Oh crap, sorry about that." Said Stein.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." Said Jarrod.

"Now, what was it you said about a challenger?" Asked Stein.

"Name's Jarrod, and I challenge you to a gym battle!" Said Jarrod.

"Short, sweet, and to the point. Tell me, have you already beaten Sarah Ann?" Asked Stein.

Jarrod flashes the Picket Badge.

"Why ain't I surprised, you probably have a grass type or water type at this point. Very well then, seeing how I'm supposed to take all challenges, I accept." Said Stein. "Follow me."

We cut to an arena marked with chalk, the room itself looks like the exterior of the gym.

"My god, I feel like this is some sort of science fiction movie." Said Jarrod.

"Seeing how you've already been in a battle before, the rules are generally the same. We are to use two pokemon each, whoever's pokemon causes the others to faint wins." Said Stein.

"Duly noted." Said Jarrod.

"I hope your ready, as you will soon see, I am not the man with whom to toy. Raichu, come on out!" Said Stein.

The pokeball releases a small bipedal rodent like creature. It has long ears and feet, and stubby arms. Along it's back are two horizontal stripes. It has a long black tail, with a yellow lightning shaped end attached to it. It's fur is yellow brownish, and it has yellow cheeks.

"Raichu?" Thought Jarrod. Out comes the pokedex. "An electric type, just like John said he had."

"This is the part where you take your pokemon out." Said Stein.

"Right. Turtwig, come on out!" Said Jarrod.

Out comes Turtwig.

"Oh ho, this will be a snap." Said Stein.

"Turtwig, use Tackle!" Yelled Jarrod. Turtwig begins to charge towards Raichu.

"Dodge." Said Stein, simply. Raichu simply moves out of the way of the attack.

"Wow, really?" Thought John.

"Now this is how you do a charge attack! Use Quick Attack!" Yelled Stein.

Raichu, despite it's appearance, moves at an astounding speed. It causes Turtwig to somehow lose it's balance and trip.

"Woah, what the!" Yelled Jarrod.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Yelled Stein.

Raichu discharges a large strand of electricity. It homes in on Turtwig, and shocks the ever so living stuffing out of it.

"Turtwig!" Yelled Jarrod.

Turtwig tries to move. Small sparks of electricity fly out everytime he tries to.

"What the?" Asked Jarrod.

"That's what electricity does kid, it paralyzes!" Said John.

"What does that even mean!" Asked Jarrod.

"It means your Turtwig is a sitting duck! Raichu, finish it off with another Thunderbolt!" Yelled Stein.

Raichu disperses electricity again, Turtwig let's out a small yelp upon getting hit. Turtwig is then KOed.

"Turtwig!" Yelled Jarrod.

"The way you battle, I'm surprised you beat Sarah Ann at all. You sure she didn't just let you win?" Asked Stein.

"Return. I'll show you what I can really do!" Yelled Jarrod.

"Yeah, that's it Jarrod, don't take no crap from anybody, show that overgrown rat whose boss!" Yelled John.

"Zubat, go!" Yelled Jarrod.

"Wait, what?" Asked John.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Are you serious?" Asked Stein, having a laughing fit.

"Oh God, did I choose a rookie this time around." Thought John.

"What's so funny?" Asked Jarrod.

"Maybe you should learn a little something about strengths and weaknesses before jumping into a battle you obviously can't win." Said Stein. "Don't you know that Electric types beat Flying types?" Asked Stein.

"AH!" Screamed Jarrod upon hearing that.

"Obviously not. Raichu, ThunderShock!" Yelled Stein.

Raichu discharges a crap ton of electricity, all of which soon envelop Zubat. Zubat is shown to be covered in soot after the whole attack. It falls to the ground KOed.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Yeah, I think that's going to have to get looked at body." Said Stein.

"I...I...I lost!?" Asked Jarrod.

"Seems like it. Sorry Jarrod, but I don't hand over my Volts Badge to those who lose the battle." Said Stein.

"I want a rematch!" Yelled Jarrod.

"In the condition your pokemon are in? Forget it. Come back when your pokemon are better trained." Said Stein.

"Don't worry, we will." Said John. "Come on Jarrod."

"Sigh." Sighed Jarrod. "Return." Calling back Zubat.

Voltshire Pokemon Center.

"I can't believe how easily I got whooped back there! I didn't even get a single attack in." Said Jarrod.

"Stein does have somewhat of a point, you were in no way, shape or form ready for that fight." Said John.

"That was only his first pokemon too. How can I compete with that!" Asked Jarrod.

"Well like I said, Stein doesn't really get a lot of training in, but he makes up for it in sheer power." Said John.

"He said something about strengths and weaknesses, what did he mean by that?" Asked Jarrod.

"Pokemon 101, dude. Pokemon are set up into a total of 17 different types, each with their own sets of strengths and weaknesses. Electric beats Flying for example." Said John.

"Duly noted, please continue." Said Jarrod.

"I can't give you all the strengths and weaknesses, not all at once anyways." Said John.

"Well can you at least tell me what beats Electric?" Asked Jarrod.

"Ground." Said John.

"Ground, but that's the type I just beat." Said Jarrod.

"Ground types are immune to Electric type attacks. Hell, Ground is the Electric type's only true weakness."

"Immune you say? Well then, I guess I'll just go get me a ground type." Said Jarrod. He runs off.

"Or you could just train your pokemon to...nevermind, he's long gone." Said John to himself. John get's up and begins walking after him.

Author's Notes: It's been a while since I added a chapter for this story. Sorry about that. So yeah, Jarrod essentially got destroyed this chapter. Win some and lose some I suppose. Review, Comment, and don't flame. See you next chapter. 


End file.
